


Unconventional Family

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas night, Gibbs reaches out to his second family. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Family

**Author's Note:**

> He sat in his car for a few minutes after hanging up with his father, torn between all his definitions of family. Despite the fact that he and Jack had been so estranged for so many years, he was calling his father family again. He'd even invited the older man down for a visit.

He sat in his car for a few minutes after hanging up with his father, torn between all his definitions of family. Despite the fact that he and Jack had been so estranged for so many years, he was calling his father family again. He'd even invited the older man down for a visit.

This case hit him hard though he'd tried to hide it. Fathers reuniting with daughters always brought him back to Kelly, and she and Shannon had loved this time of year. The rituals of decorating the house, the tree, had given them such joy, and opening presents…he smiled wistfully his eyes falling to the sketch on his passenger seat.

His other family, dysfunctional as they came, was waiting for him at MTAC. He considered just going home to spend time with bourbon and the boat but he knew they wouldn't leave him alone tonight anyway. And he had unfinished business with them as well.

He drove back to NCIS, half an eye on the snow falling. DC so rarely had a white Christmas. The streets were deserted and he got back to NCIS in record time. He entered the room silently, giving DiNozzo a slight nod as his senior agent turned at his entrance.

He'd seen the movie a few times before and spent the entire time watching his team watching the movie. Ziva's eyes were wide with wonder, Ducky had a small smile playing around his lips, and Tony looked absolutely enthralled. McGee and Abby were completely engrossed in the movie.

They were his family. And this year he needed to make sure they knew that. They'd all been through enough and had only been reunited a few months.

As the movie wrapped up, he cleared his throat. "Everyone over to my house. Bring whatever you're drinking, should be able to get something." He'd picked up a shrimp plate day before last and it was chilling and his next door neighbors had given him a great fruit, cold cuts, olive, and cheese platter. He'd intended to invite Ducky over at least but it was fitting that he brought the team over as well.

"You sure, Boss?" There was something shadowy in Tony's eyes and Gibbs nodded. "Positive." He paused for a long moment, meeting Tony's gaze. "It's time."

"You serious?" Tony asked quietly.

"Yup." With that said, Gibbs turned and strode out, driving to his house. It was completely undecorated, a counterpoint to his neighbors. But they were parents and grandparents while he…wasn't. Not any more even though he felt her in his heart.

Gibbs walked in and turned the lights on, moving quickly to set up the dining room table. He had a bottle of merlot he kept around and cracked it open, letting it breathe. As he flicked the coffee pot on, the front door opened and closed.

"Gibbs!" Abby gave him a tight hug. "Jack said you called!"

"Did he?" It should have surprised him that she'd been in touch with his father, but with Abbs he learned to not be shocked.

"Uh huh." She looked around, sighing happily and grabbed the radio in his kitchen, turning on one of those all Christmas music all the time channels. "And I come bearing gifts."

Gifts! His were in the other room. "Set 'em up wherever you want to, Abbs. Don't have a tree." He ducked out to get the presents he'd collected for the team. Shopping had been hard and keeping them away from prying eyes even harder, but he'd managed. This year it was extra important, he'd invested a lot of time and energy into what to get each person. And money, but that wasn't important. He'd inherited Jenny's estate and had more money than he knew what to do with.

When he went back into the dining room, he saw she'd put on a small plug-in tree, a tabletop deal that had flashing lights that she'd set on the sideboard. "Looks nice, Abbs." He looked toward the door for a minute and then handed Abby the presents.

"Put 'em under the tree or around it and no peeking. Gonna change." Without waiting for her answer, he ran upstairs and into his bedroom, grabbing a blue shirt that he'd been told perfectly matched his eye color. It was hundreds of dollars and from a designer he couldn't even pronounce but it had been last year's Christmas present and the giver would know what it meant.

After one long moment, he reached into a small box in his top drawer and slipped on a simple platinum ring. _It was time._

Gibbs trotted down the stairs in time to see Ducky walking in, handing a two-liter of Caf-Pow to Abby and carrying a huge bag of wrapped presents. "Timothy is right behind me. He got some wine…Ziva is bringing some kosher wine as well. Don't know where Anthony is. He disappeared."

"Said he had to go home and get his presents." McGee said, walking in. His two shopping bags were overflowing. "Have a seat, guys," Gibbs said, gesturing to the dining room. McGee and Ducky went but Abby lingered.

"Nice shirt, Gibbs. Where'd ya get it?" She took his hand and looked at the ring, stroking it once before meeting his eyes. "Was this…?"

"No," he replied softly. "Not about them tonight, Abbs. About our family here." He looked up as Ziva walked in, bearing a small platter of her own. He should have considered her dietary needs. "They're in the dining room, Ziva. Abbs, go ahead."

As they disappeared, he moved to the front door. The thud of the car door slamming reached his ears and soon Tony was coming inside. He stopped just inside the doorway, looking at Gibbs, the shirt, and then the left hand with the platinum band on it.

"It's really time?"

Gibbs nodded, grabbing Tony's bag of presents. "They're our family. They'll understand. Don't worry."

"Can't help it." Tony's voice shook slightly.

"I know…I know." But Gibbs noted that despite Tony's worry, he was wearing his own ring.

Tony shook his head. "Not sure you do. Ziva asked me if I regret not having a wife and kids. She thinks I'm alone. They all do."

"They'll know soon enough."

Tony's trademark grin flashed at that. "Guess they will. You telling after present giving?"

"Nope. I'm telling right now."

He strode into the dining room, nudging Abby's hip. "Abbs, go sit by Ducky."

"Why?"

"Because I want to sit near DiNozzo," Gibbs explained patiently. She screwed up her face but moved down. Gibbs nudged the chair out for Tony and then sat beside him. "Before we eat and open stuff, I have something to say," he began. "Thinking a lot about family this Christmas. Don't say it enough but you guys are family to me."

His gaze flicked to Tony. "But some more than others. Never wanted to keep this from all of you."

"You did not go and get married again, Gibbs!" Abby's eyes were wide and rounded.

"Not exactly. Something more meaningful." He reached a hand that tremored slightly to Tony's, squeezing the younger man's fingers, their rings resting against each other's. "Tony's my…"

"Jethro?" Ducky asked quietly.

"Yeah, Duck. Tony and I are..." He angled a look over to his lover. "What the hell are we, Tony?"

"Family," Tony replied firmly. "Just a family with two dads instead of a mom and a dad. I've…Gibbs and I have…" He sighed, frustrated. "Why's it so hard?"

"Because they mean so much to us," Gibbs replied quietly. "Since I came back from Mexico, Tony and I have been in a relationship. In love…" He cleared his throat. "Deeply in love." He fully entwined his hand in Tony's and scooted closer. "And anyone who has a problem with it needs to speak up."

There was an explosion of sound and motion and in a second their hugging, laughing, celebrating co-workers surrounded them. Their very unconventional family. And he wouldn't trade them for anything on earth.


End file.
